Difficult Times
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: 'I will take care of you'Remus said and without thinking he leaned down and kissed her head. Things changes for the worst and enemies becomes allies. Rated T for later chapters (Dramione story)
1. Chapter 1:The Start of Everything

******Hello everyone!This is my new story and it is called "Difficult Time". I hope that it is up to your standards and I hope you read it and enjoy it! In this story Sirius is alive! I have already write 4 more chapters and I am going to start writing the 6th! However my updates will not be frequent because I have a lot of studies to do! I will leave you to the story now!**

* * *

><p>It was the 17th of July between the 5th and 6th year. In a very quiet street in a Muggle town everyone was sleeping. However six dark figures were waiting, outside from a beautiful two stores house, an order. When another figure appeared and they became seven they walked towards the house. When they arrived at the door they pulled their wands out and one of them opened the door. The house was very quiet and the only light was the light from the moon which was coming through the windows. They closed the door behind them and looked around the first floor of the house. When they saw that no one was there they walked up to the stairs to the second floor. Suddenly a door opened and a woman walked outside. The dark figures stopped in their tracks and when the woman saw them she screamed. ''HERMIONE RUN'' She opened the door at her right and run inside the room and closed the door behind her. She saw that her daughter had woken up and run to her and took her hand ''Lock the door Hermione quick!'' she said and Hermione immediately sealed the door with a spell and then looked at her mother who said ''Hermione run they are here for you the death eaters. Please love run.'' She said frantic<p>

Hermione widened her eyes and said ''Mum what- what are you-'' she was interrupted by a scream which came from her father who was awaken by his wife's scream and had seen the death eaters. ''GO PRINCESS! LEAVE HERMI-'' He started to yell but he was stopped by the killing curse.

''NOOO'' Hermione and her mother yelled at the same time.

Her mother turned to Hermione and said ''Go Hermione. Know that we love you very much! We are so proud of you my sweet baby!''

''Come with me mum I beg you.'' Hermione said with tears streaming down her face.

''I can't leave your father my Hermione. I am sorry babe! You have to leave! You have to save yourself my baby!'' Her mother said with her own tears streaming down her face.

Before Hermione could say something the two women heard from outside the bedroom. ''This door is locked with strong locking charms quick.'' One of the death eaters yelled.

Jean turned to her daughter and put her palms to her cheeks and looked inside Hermione's eyes. ''My beautiful Hermione! We love you so much! Never forget that! Be safe baby! Be strong!'' she said and hugged her daughter tight. Hermione was looking at her with tears. Her throat was burning from crying and she couldn't speak. Instead she hugged her mother tight.

Suddenly the door opened with full force and one of the death eaters yelled ''AVADA KEDAVRA'' and Jean was dead

''NOOOO'' Hermione yelled when she saw the life leaving from her mother's eyes. ''MUM'' Hermione cried out in agony and rocked her mother's body. She didn't care if she died that moment. She had lost her world with those two words. She was broken. She didn't realize when aurors and members of the Order arrived and when they stunned the death eaters. But suddenly she heard a scream of pain and she felt her world blackening. And when she heard her name been called she knew that she was the one who had screamed and then she accepted the blackness like an old friend.

The first time she woke up she could hear voices talking and she had a terrible headache. She didn't know where she was the only thing she knew was that she didn't have anyone in the world. She knew that her parents had left her and when she felt again that she was going to faint she wished to never wake up again.

The second time she woke up it was only for a few seconds. She felt someone making her drink something and a very gentle hand stroking her hair. Then she fainted again.

The third time she woke up she felt a presence to her right. She looked at her right and she saw Ginny sitting beside her at the bed and she was holding her hand. She looked tired Hermione thought. For how long was she sitting here holding her hand and waiting for her to wake up? She opened her mouth ''Ginny'' she whispered and she knew that it came out more like a cry but that didn't matter because Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a small smile.

''How are you feeling'' Ginny asked and touched Hermione's hair. The younger girl always liked to play with Hermione's hair. The two had grown to feel the other one as a sister and they loved each other dearly.

''I don't know. Mostly lost.'' Hermione said and gave Ginny a small sad smile

''It will be okay Hermione. You are not alone. I am here. I will never leave you! We love you very much Mione'' Ginny said and bend down and hugged the older girl. Hermione wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder and hugged her. She didn't say anything. Only a single tear rolled down her cheek and Hermione thought. Maybe Ginny is right. I am not alone. I have people who love me. I will never be alone.

Someone knocked at the door and the two girls pulled apart and the door opened and Molly walked inside with a small sad smile in her loving face. Hermione looked immediately at her eyes and saw that the older women didn't pity her for what happened.

''My dear, how are you feeling?'' Molly asked and walked towards the bed and kissed Hermione's cheek and Ginny's cheek and then sat beside Ginny.

''I will not lie to you Molly. I don't know how I feel. Is that possible?'' Hermione said and Molly put her palm to her cheek and said ''Everything is possible in the real world my girl. I will not promise you that everything will be okay because I know that you will need a lot of time to heal. But I will promise you this. You will feel pain, you will feel happiness and you will feel that you want to take revenge from those people who caused you pain. You will feel angry and you will want to be alone sometimes and other times you will want to be with as much people as you can but no one will ever criticize you for any of these feelings because everyone knows how life works. And I will promise you something else as well. That you will never feel alone. You will always have the people who love you by your side and both Arthur and I will help you as much as we can.'' Molly said and Hermione had tears in her eyes.

She looked at the elder woman and in a flash she flung herself to the woman whom she considered her second mother and started to sob. Molly took a deep breath and caressed Hermione's hair and rocked her to calm her. When Hermione calmed down a little later she looked at Molly and said ''Thank you Molly so much!'' and kissed her cheek

Molly smiled and said ''Now no more tears. There are some people downstairs who want to see if you are okay my dear.'' Molly said and helped Hermione out of the bed.

Ginny and Hermione linked arms and the three women walked outside from the room and walked downstairs towards the kitchen where everyone had gathered and waited for Hermione to wake up. Hermione looked around her and realized that she was inside the Burrow. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. She was sure that Molly had insisted that Hermione had to be here when she woke up. The place was more familiar from Grimauld Place and it would be the best choice. The three women soon arrived at the last stair.

Ginny looked at Hermione and said ''I will be there all the time. If you feel anytime, that you want to leave from the kitchen and return to our room just look at me and I will be beside you in seconds.''

Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek ''Thank you'' she whispered and the two girls followed Molly who had already walk inside the kitchen. When the two girls walked inside, Hermione found herself wrapped in a hug by two people. When she realized that they were her two boys she hugged them back tight.

''Hey Mione'' Ron said and Hermione looked at him and smiled glad that he knew that he shouldn't start saying how sorry he was for her loss.

''Hello Ron, Harry'' she said to them and touched their cheeks with her palms ''Thank you'' she mouthed and the two nodded.

After them it was time for the twins to hug Hermione. They loved her like a little sister and they always liked to make her angry but they could always make her smile as well.

''So how is our little Mione" George asked and Hermione gave him a small smile

''No idea'' she said sincerely

Fred widened his eyes ''What has happened to this world? Hermione Granger doesn't know something'' He said and kissed her cheek

''Enough you two, leave her alone.'' Molly said and Hermione smiled at her ''Sit down dear and eat something'' Molly continued

Hermione looked at her and then at the table and only just then realized that there was food to the table. She smiled to everyone and sat in an empty seat between Sirius and Remus.

''Hello Mia'' Sirius said and smiled at her and patted comfortingly her hand

''We are here Hermione'' Remus said and stroked her hair

Hermione smiled at the two of them and nodded. She stared at her food. She took a deep breath. Her thoughts travelled to the events from the previous night but quickly came back to the present. She looked around the table. She loved all those people who were around the table. She saw that no one looked at her with pity. It made her feel slightly better. It was good for her to not see someone look at her with pity. She hated to be looked with pity. Suddenly she felt a hand to her shoulder and turned around and saw Remus look at her.

''You need to eat something Hermione'' He said and worry filled his eyes

''I- I am not hungry Remus.'' She said and Remus sighed deeply.

''You want to go to your room and calm down?'' He asked her and when Hermione nodded he smiled at her and said ''I will come to see you later and I will take a tray with some sandwiches with me. You will probably be hungry later!''

''You don't need to worry yourself over me Remus.'' Hermione said and Remus smiled at her

''I will take care of you!''Remus said and without thinking he leaned down and kissed her head. Hermione was taken aback but didn't say anything. He looked at her and nodded towards the stairs and Hermione nodded.

She turned to everyone at the table who were talking to each other and hadn't seen the display that had taken place few seconds ago and said ''I am a little tired I will go and lay down for a bit. Thank you for everything!''

Molly looked at Hermione's plate and saw that the younger girl hadn't eaten anything and said ''Dear you haven't touch your food at all''

Hermione looked at her with a smile ''I am not hungry Molly.'' She said and looked at Remus who nodded

''If you say so dear! But if you want something don't hesitate to come and ask'' Molly said and gave Hermione a smile

''Thank you Molly! Good night everyone!''Hermione said and left the kitchen and went to the room she shared with Ginny.

She was lying at the bed and was just staring at the selling. She didn't know how much time she was staring at the selling when she heard a knock at the door and said ''Enter"

Sirius opened the door for Remus because he had a tray to his hands. Hermione gave them a small smile Remus smiled as well. ''Hello there'' Remus said and put the tray to her bedside and sat at her right while Sirius sat at her left

''Thank you so much but I told you that you didn't need to worry yourself over me!''Hermione said and looked at Remus

Remus put his palm to her cheek and gave her a small smile ''Believe it or not you can't always be the one to help the others. I don't know for Sirius but I will be here for you whenever you need something. I don't pity you! I just want to help you!''Remus said and caressed her cheek

''Don't hear this old wolf here. I am here too Mione! Whenever you need me love!'' Sirius said and smiled at her.

''I know guys! Thank you so much! Now, why don't you tell me a story from the Marauders while I am eating my sandwich?'' She asked and Sirius smirked

The three talked for over an hour and when Hermione was ready to fall asleep Remus covered her with the blankets and kissed her head. Sirius said good night and the two men left her alone inside the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>****Sooooo tell me? Is it good or bad? Please leave some reviews! I want to know where I am in this story. Draco will appear in later chapters! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The Guardianship

******Well it seems that not a lot of people like my story...I am really sorry about it but I am not going to give up on this story because I love it! So I am going to continue writing it and I hope that at least those who reads it, enjoy it! Please leave some review! See you soon!**

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when Remus started to think about his movement the previous night. He of course loved Hermione because they had become somewhat friends in the past few years but he had never kissed her before. It was like something from Moony was pulling him towards the young girl. Of course it was nothing like falling in love. No it was a different kind of love. The kind of love a father and a daughter shared. For some reason Remus thought that Moony felt Hermione like a cub. He had felt it before but not as much as this time. He took a sip from his coffee. He had woken up earlier than usual. He took a deep breath and smile when he saw Sirius walking downstairs. Both of them had stayed overnight to make sure that everything would be okay.<p>

''Good morning'' Remus said. Sirius looked at him with an angry look because he was obviously not a morning person. Remus smiled and stood up from the chair and purred his friend a cup of black coffee.

When Sirius took a sip he closed his eyes and let the hot liquid do its job. He opened his eyes and said ''Good morning Moony. Did you slept at all?'' Sirius asked and looked his friend with a raised eyebrow

''No I don't think so'' Remus said and took another sip from his coffee. ''Have you ever felt protective over someone without knowing why?'' Remus asked his friend while looking at his cup

Sirius studied his friend ''No I haven't.'' Sirius said and took a sip from his own cup. ''We are talking about Hermione, aren't we?'' he asked and looked warily

''Yeah! I just feel so protective over her. Yesterday I kissed her head in front of everyone I kissed her head to tell her goodnight, I wanted to take care of her. I just don't know what is happening. I know for sure that I am not in love with Hermione. I just don't know what in the world is happening with Moony. He just wants to take the pain away from Hermione as do I and I feel like I would do anything for her.'' Remus explained to Sirius and took a deep calming breath

''Moony it's fine. You always loved Hermione! You are friends. Maybe you feel her like a cub. You know what I mean. Maybe you want to protect her and because she always helped you, you feel it's your time as the alpha to help her. So maybe Moony feels Hermione as a cub. It's not that bad. Besides, I think that Hermione will need a guardian. She is not yet seventeen and even if she was she needs a guardian.'' Sirius said and patted Remus at his shoulder

''Yeah you are probably right. And what do you mean Hermione needs a guardian?'' Remus said and looked at his friends with worry feeling his heart.

''Hermione never had a guardian here in the Wizardry World. That means that after her parents death and because Hermione isn't seventeen yet meaning she is not yet an adult in the Wizardry world she will need someone to sign for her and to take care of her. Basically he or she who will be named as Hermione's guardian will be her godfather or godmother." Sirius explained and looked out of the window the dawn of the sun and smiled.

''Will the Ministry decide for Hermione's guardian?" Remus asked and he too smiled when he saw what his friend was looking.

''Normally they have to give two or three days for someone to find a guardian. However they don't give easily time and the Ministry decides who the guardian will be.'' Sirius said and widened his eyes when he saw that Remus eyes became amber.

''They have no right. They will not choose the guardian for Hermione. And what if they choose a death eater for Hermione's guardian?'' Remus said and felt his anger building up.

''Calm down mate, I am sure Dumbledore will have to say something in the matter.'' Sirius said and patted Remus shoulder. Remus took a deep breath and nodded at his friend.

That moment Molly walked inside the kitchen and with a ''Good morning she started to work on breakfast. Half an hour later redheads started to walk inside the kitchen and everyone took a seat around the table except Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron who were still sleeping.

Arthur and Bill left for the Ministry while Fred and George left to go to their shop. Remus and Sirius went to Grimauld place to change and to take some clothes because for a while they would be staying at the Burrow.

Hermione woke up feeling calmed and relaxed. She looked at the watch in her bedside and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. She stood up went to the bathroom freshen up and dressed up. When she returned to the bedroom, she saw that Ginny was still asleep so she decided to head down and talk with Molly. She saw her in the kitchen as always. She took a deep breath and walked inside ''Good morning Molly." She said

Molly turned around when she heard Hermione's voice and smiled at the younger girl in front of her ''Good morning dear! How are you sweetheart?'' she asked her and put in front of her a plate with some pancakes.

Hermione smiled at the warm greeting she received from Molly ''I feel more relaxed and a little calmed from yesterday. I can't tell for sure that I feel better but I am trying.'' she said and looked at her plate.

Molly leaned down and kissed her cheek ''It will get better with time sweetheart! Now eat!'' she said and smiled at Hermione

Hermione started eating when suddenly the two women heard someone coming out of the fireplace and they saw Sirius and Remus walk inside the kitchen. Remus walked quickly at Hermione's side and said ''How are you feeling?''

Before Hermione could speak Sirius said ''Jeez Moony say good morning first.'' That made Hermione chuckle and Sirius grinned while Remus thanked Merlin for giving him Sirius.

Hermione looked at Remus again and said ''I am relaxed and calm today'' she said and gave him a small smile. Remus smiled and kissed her head. Before he could move away from her, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Remus was taken aback but wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stroked her hair ''It will be okay love'' he whispered only for her to hear. He felt her nod against him and after few minutes he felt her losing her tight grip around him and pulling away. Remus pulled his arms from around her and sat beside her and Hermione continued eating.

An hour later Ron, Harry and Ginny walked downstairs and they too ate breakfast and together with Hermione, Remus and Sirius they walked outside.

''How about we play a game of quidditch'' Ron suggested and everyone nodded.

''I will be watching you! You know that I hate flying!'' Hermione said and everyone nodded

''I will join you. I am not so fond of playing the game. I'd rather watch!'' Remus said and the two went and sat and the grass few meters away from the others. In one team there was Harry and Sirius while on the other one was Ron and Ginny.

''I bet that Harry and Sirius will win'' Remus said and Hermione chuckled

''Tell me now that we are going to put a bet!'' Hermione said and Remus laughed

''Yeah why not'' Remus said trying to make her feel a little better

Hermione shook her head and said ''Thank you Remus for everything!''

Remus smiled and took her hand in his ''Hermione I will take care of you! I swear!'' he said sincerely and Hermione smiled and leaned down and put her head to his shoulder.

Suddenly Molly's voice from the kitchen calling them was heard and everyone walked towards the Burrow.

That afternoon, Dumbledore had called a meeting at the Burrow about Hermione's guardianship. Hermione was present because the matter was about her. When everyone had settled down around the table and few others like Snape and Moody were at the corners of the room Dumbledore started to speak. ''I welcome you in one of the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Let's start! Alastor, Tonks there is something you wanted to tell us.''

''Indeed Dumbledore'' Moody started and he turned around and looked at Hermione who look back at him warily. ''Two days ago at the attack at your house Miss Granger there were seven death eaters from the age of seventeen and up. We found one death eater yesterday while in a mission with some aurors. He wasn't at the attack, however, he knew three of the people who were there.'' He stopped to let her relax

Hermione took a deep breath and said ''So you say you know three of my parents murders. Who are they?''

Moody studied the young woman in front of him. He saw a fire he hadn't seen for a while in someone. ''McNair, Dolohov and Flint'' he simply said the three names

Hermione stiffened when she heard Dolohov's name and immediately her hand went to the scar she had gained from Dolohov's spell. Remus saw the movement and put his hand upon hers in a comforting way something that made her calm. ''Alright'' she simply said and Dumbledore nodded and spoke ''The other matter in hand is the guardianship of Miss Granger. I spoke with the Minister today and we have two days to find a guardian for Miss Granger or the Ministry will choose a guardian.'' He said and small talks started around the table

Hermione felt Remus stiffen and looked at him. When he didn't look at her, she started to stroke his hand with her thumb in circles. ''It's alright" she whispered and he looked at her and nodded.

Dumbledore started to speak again ''Please let's stop talking to each other. We have to find a guardian for Hermione as soon as we can.''

Everyone nodded and Arthur spoke ''Who want to become Hermione's guardian?'' he asked and immediately Molly, Remus, Minerva and Tonks raised their hands. Hermione looked at Remus and smiled and he smiled back.

''Well it seems that most of the people in this room wants to be your guardian my dear.'' Dumbledore said and Hermione blushed ''However it is up to you to choose. No one will be mad at you.'' He continued explaining the situation

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the people who had raised their hands. She looked at Tonks first and said ''Well first of all Tonks and I are like sisters. It would be very weird to call her you know mum or aunt or something like that. Besides you are only seven years older than me. It is weird!'' Tonks looked at her and thought about what she said and in the end she nodded ''Yeah I totally agree with her. It would be weird and I don't think that neither of us would be very comfortable around each other like that. After all you know that I am here for you!'' she said and smiled

Hermione nodded and looked at Minerva and Molly. ''About Molly and professor McGonagall, I don't think the guardianship would work. I would love for you professor to be my guardian but it would be very confusing for both of us inside the classes. I just can't put extra stress on your shoulders. You don't have only me to take care of but the whole student body at Hogwarts. And Molly, you know very well that even if you are not my guardian I see both you and Arthur like my parents in this world but still I will feel wrong. And don't let me start about what is going to happen here with me and Ron more that one month in the same house at the summer. I will probably kill him for not doing his summer homework.'' Hermione finished and both Minerva and Molly nodded that what Hermione said was the right thing.

After that Hermione turned to Remus ''And that leaves you Remus if the offer is still open.'' Hermione said and Remus smiled and nodded.

Before anyone else could speak about the matter and ask why Remus was the best choice Dumbledore spoke ''Great! I will speak with the Ministry and tomorrow I will come with the papers! If no one else needs to say something the meeting had come to an end.'' He looked around and when he saw that no one wanted to say something he spoke again ''Until next time then! Good night everyone'' He said and members of the Order started to leave from the Burrow.

''Remus, Hermione may I speak with you for a minute please?'' Dumbledore said when everyone except Remus, Hermione, Arthur, Bill, Molly, Sirius and himself had left.

Remus nodded and with Hermione they walked towards him ''Is there a problem Albus?'' Remus asked and Hermione looked warily.

''Not at all my boy! I just wanted to say that I am very happy that you will be Hermione's guardian! I will come tomorrow in the evening with the papers.'' He said and smiled

Hermione smiled and said ''Thank you sir! For everything you have done for me these past few days!''

Dumbledore smiled and said ''There has been no problem at my side my dear! I only wish for you to be happy again!''

''I will try sir!'' Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded and left.

Hermione and Remus returned to the table and Hermione said ''Molly I hope that you are not mad at me''

Molly hugged Hermione and said ''My sweet, why would I be angry? To say the truth I think Remus is the best choice!''

Hermione kissed Molly's cheek and said ''Thank you! I will go upstairs! I need to tell the others what happened.''

''Wait I will come too!'' Remus said and stood up ready to follow.

''Hey wait! What about me?'' Sirius said and run to Hermione and Remus and the three walked towards Hermione's room leaving the three Weasleys at the kitchen. When they opened the door they saw the twins, Ginny, Harry and Ron waiting inside the room to learn what happened.

Ginny jumped when she saw Hermione enter and went to her friend and hugged her. ''You okay?'' She whispered and Hermione nodded.

''So what happened?'' Ron asked

''Remus is Hermione's guardian from now on! Dumbledore will come tomorrow with the papers for Hermione's and Remus signatures.'' Sirius explained. After the explanation the two Marauders said another story from their years at Hogwarts and two hours later everyone went to sleep.

* * *

><p>****So what do you think? Please, please, please leave some reviews!<p>

ForensicGeek2: Je suis désolé vraiment...However thank you for reviewing this story! Remus will be Hermione's guardian and he will be playing a very special role in this story however it will be nothing like falling in love with Hermione. Again thank you very much!

LadiePhoenix007: Thank you very much! Your reviews always makes me smile! I hope the chapter is up to your standards


	3. Chapter 3:New Allies

******I am sorry for the delay! I am in a dilemma. I don't know why but not a lot of people like my story.. I just don't know what to do anymore... Do you think I should stop writing and posting the chapters? I don't even know if those who have followed this story likes it? It's up to you. Please tell me what to do...**

* * *

><p>The next day Dumbledore went to the Burrow as he had promised with the papers and an hour later Hermione was official under Remus Lupin guardianship. While Remus had a small cottage where he and Hermione could leave both of them decide that it would be better for her if they stayed at the Burrow.<p>

Two days later Albus was sitting at his office at Hogwarts and was looking at some documents for the new school year when green flames burst in the fireplace and Lucius Malfoy appeared in his office.

Albus leaned at the back of his chair and said ''Good afternoon Lucius. How may I help you''

Lucius looked first down and then up at Dumbledore again. He was tired and pained however he took a deep breath and said ''I am here to seek your help Dumbledore. I know very well that I am the last person whom you believed would come to ask for your help but I am really in need of your help.'' He explained

Dumbledore looked at him not with irony anymore but with something like understanding. ''Sit down Lucius'' he said and motioned to the chair in front of his desk

Lucius looked at him with hope in his eyes and sat down. ''I am here to seek the help of the Order. I can't- I don't want to work for the Dark Lord anymore.'' Lucius said and looked down again. He couldn't look Dumbledore in his eyes. He felt guilt for everything he had done. He just couldn't face anyone anymore. Not even his family.

''Why this change Lucius? I thought that you believed that the Dark Lord could make a Wizardry World free from themuggleborns and the muggles. What changed your opinion now?'' Dumbledore asked while trying to see if everything Lucius was saying were the truth.

''I just can't continue killing innocent people. They have done nothing to me and I continue torturing and killing them without remorse. But I can't continue like this. I just can't.'' Lucius said and felt his voice tremble.

''I understand Lucius but I have to know why. Why did you change? What made you change? You have tortured and kill a lot of people. I am sure about it. I just want to know who or what made you change your mind.'' Albus said and took a breath. He knew that he was pushing the matter a lot but he couldn't just put a death eater inside the Order without knowing the reason behind the change of heart.

Lucius took a deep breath and said to Albus ''A look changed me. I know you must believe that I am insane but I am not. Few days ago I was in an attack and when I killed the woman I heard the most heartbreaking scream I have ever heard in my life. When I saw the look in the girl's face after I killed her mother it made me sick to my stomach. Even now I can hear the scream in my ears. I haven't slept at all after that night. I can't forget that lost look and that scream. I can't forget the trembling girl clutching her mother to her body trying to make her wake up. I can't forget the tears streaming down the girl's face and certainly I can't forget how the mother yelled for the daughter to leave the house and save herself.'' Lucius said and started to shake himself.

Dumbledore understood immediately on which attack Lucius was referring. He saw the lost look in his face and he realized that Lucius was telling the truth. He really wanted to stop working for Voldemort. He really wanted to change. He wanted to become a better person. He couldn't continue torturing and killing people.

''I believe you Lucius. You don't need to tell me anything. Only one more question. Do your wife and son support your decision?'' Albus asked and looked at Lucius

''Yes, yes they do. We have talk about this and we all want to change Dumbledore. And I certainly don't want my son to receive the Dark Mark.'' Lucius explained

''Then I will talk tonight with the Order Lucius. Speak with you family. Tomorrow evening you will leave from the Malfoy Manor and you will stay with Order members.'' Albus said and smiled

''Thank you Dumbledore'' Lucius said and walked to the fireplace

''Oh and Lucius'' Albus called before Lucius could leave

Lucius looked at him and said ''Yes''

I will not tell anything to Hermione!'' Albus said and smiled

Lucius nodded ''Thank you again'' he said and left through the fireplace.

That afternoon Dumbledore made few calls and once gain the Order of the Phoenix had a meeting at the Burrow. When everyone had settled down Dumbledore stood up and spoke ''I welcome you on another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Let's start!''

''What has come up now Dumbledore?'' Moody asked and looked around the room ''And why in the world the kids are here as well?'' he continued

''Because for this decision we have to ask everyone Alastor!'' Albus said and now everyone looked at him warily

''Okay now I am getting more and more curious'' Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

''We can never know with Dumbledore'' Harry said and the other two nodded

Dumbledore cleared his voice and said ''This morning I had an unexpected visit at my office. Lucius Malfoy came to ask from the help of the Order'' When Dumbledore said that all hell broke. Everyone was saying something and few were cursing as well. ''SILENCE'' Dumbledore yelled and everyone stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. ''Much better! Thank you! Now listen to me and please do not make this so dramatic.'' He said and looked around the room and when everyone nodded he continued ''Now as I said he came to ask for help. However I had to see for myself to be sure that he was telling the truth and he wasn't trying to enter the Order as a spy. I asked him some question and through them I looked inside his mind and indeed he was telling the truth. I told him that I was going to talk with you first and I hoped that we could help him. I know very well that he has done a lot of things in the past but we can't hold them against him anymore. For all we know he was trying to protect his family by following Voldemort.'' Dumbledore finished and looked at the people around him. Some of them were looking at him in disbelief and others in understanding.

''So what do we have to do?'' Sirius asked in irony

''I was going to say that it would be best if we voted to see if we are going to help them or not.'' Dumbledore said looking at Sirius

''Dumbledore has a point. Let's vote and see from there.'' Moody said and looked around him

''Alright then, those who are in favor of protecting and working with the Malfoys raise your hand'' Dumbledore said and looked around him. No one had raised a hand yet. He started to worry and to believe that in the end the Malfoys would be in Voldemort's mercy. However relief washed over him when he saw Hermione raising her hand. He knew that the girl was a very good influence in everyone. Suddenly Harry followed Hermione and thenTonks, Kingsley, Remus, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Minerva and Moody raised their hands.

''Okay, those who do not want to help or work with the Malfoys raise your hands'' Dumbledore said and this time Ron, Fred and George, Ginny, Sirius, Flitwick and Charlie raised their hands.

''Very well! I will call the Malfoys and tomorrow afternoon we will accept them at the Order. The meeting has come to an end.'' He said and every Order Member who wasn't living at the Burrow left except Minerva, Severus and Albus.

''Albus will they have to stay here after the meeting or will they return to their house?'' Arthur asked

''They can't return to their house Arthur. Yes they will stay here if you and Molly are okay with it.'' Albus said and smiled

''We are okay. We may have our differences but we are talking about lives here.'' Molly said and Albus smiled as did Arthur.

''You are an amazing woman Molly!'' Minerva said and after that Albus, Severus and Minerva left.

''Come on let's have dinner!'' Arthur said and everyone sat around the table.

''So we are going to have ferret-face in our house from now on?''Ron asked with irony

''Ronald, if you speak badly in one of our guests you will have to face some consequences young man. And that goes to everyone in this house who disagreed to help and work with the three Malfoys am I clear?'' Arthur said and everyone nodded

The dinner passed in silence except from Remus and Hermione who were whispering to each other.

The next afternoon the members of the inner circle of the Order arrived at the Burrow and waited for Dumbledore to arrive with the Malfoys. Suddenly everyone heard the floo and they saw Dumbledore entering the room. After him Lucius, Narcissa and Draco followed. The three Malfoys looked tired and they weren't looking with disgust the Burrow as a lot Order members had thought they would. Dumbledore went and sat at the head of the table while the Malfoys stayed away and near Severus whom they were surprised to see there.

Arthur and Molly walked towards the Malfoys and stood in front of them. Arthur offered his hand to Lucius and when Lucius shook it he smiled and said ''Welcome to the Burrow Lucius.''

Lucius was taken aback by Arthur's gentle tone but didn't say anything about it ''Thank you very much for your hospitality Arthur!'' he said and he tried to smile

''Give me your suitcases Narcissa. I will put them to the bedroom immediately.'' Molly said and gave the blonde woman a gentle smile

''Thank you very much Molly. It is very generous of you!'' Narcissa said and she put her suitcase down. Lucius and Draco put theirs beside Narcissa's and with a wave of her wand Molly send the luggage to the bedrooms.

''As we said yesterday'' Dumbledore started and everyone turned their attention to him ''The Malfoys will be joining us for this war. They are from now on official in our side. Welcome Lucius, Narcissa and Draco!'' Dumbledore said and clapped. Everyone followed suit even if they didn't agree with them being a part of the Order of the phoenix.

Later after some talks here and there everyone left except Dumbledore and Severus and those who were living at the Burrow.

''You think we should head to Malfoy Jr.?'' Harry asked Hermione

She looked at Harry and said ''We should but you will have to call him Draco from now on.''

Harry rolled his eyes and said ''Fine'' and the two walked towards Draco who was sitting in a corner.

''Hello Draco! How are you?'' Hermione asked with a gentle tone

Draco was taken aback but he quickly thought that they were trying to be civil so he would do the same thing ''Hello eh-Hermione, Harry! I am okay Hermione! Thank you for asking! How are you two?'' he asked and managed to smile a little

''I am better!'' Hermione said

''I am fine Draco!''Harry said and offered his hand to him. Draco looked at him and then at his hand. ''Truce'' Harry said and smiled

Draco nodded and this time gave a bigger smile ''Truce'' He said and shook hands with Harry

Hermione smiled at the two. She was so proud of Harry. He was trying to be civil and he was doing just fine!

''So do you know where are you going to sleep?'' Harry asked Draco after few minutes of not speaking

''No idea! Mrs. Weasley hasn't said anything yet!'' Draco said and looked at his father who was talking with Severus, Remus, Sirius and Arthur.

''Don't worry. Everything will be fine soon'' Hermione said and patted his shoulder. ''I will go upstairs Harry. I have a terrible headache. '' She said to Harry and walked towards the stairs. Remus saw Hermione walking towards the stairs and left the men and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand gently and looked at her face ''You okay cub?'' he asked her and put his palm to her cheek.

Hermione looked at mim ''I have a terrible headache. I am going to lie down for a bit.'' She said and Remus looked worried.

''Okay, okay! You go and I will come to check on you later!'' He said and kissed her head

''Remus-" Hermione went to say but Remus stopped her

"I will come! You are mine to care now! Don't forget that cub!" He said and caressed her cheek

Hermione gave him a small smile and a kiss to his cheek and went to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>*****Please leave some reviews!<strong>

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you so much for your review! As always your words make me smile! I hope you don't mind I didn't put Draco as the death eater...**


	4. Chapter 4:Attack at the Burrow

******Thank you so much to those who reviewed at the previous chapter! Thank you for believing in me and for wanting me to continue this story! It really mean a lot to me! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed after the eventful event. Things had started to sort out and there was no other attack from Voldemort. Hermione and Remus had become a lot closer and Hermione was feeling that the blank inside her from her parent's death had started to fill itself. Remus was more protective around her and even on the full moon the wolf had called her cub. That meant that Moony had accepted her like family and he would protect her no matter what. The Malfoys were now friends with every member of the inner circle of the Order and Draco had even started to flirt with Hermione. Ron had accepted Draco quickly. The Weasleys, the Malfoys, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were currently at the back yard of the Burrow except from Molly and Narcissa. The two women had started a friendship and the best thing they had in common was the love for cooking.<p>

Remus, Hermione and Arthur were sitting at the grass while Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, Sirius and Lucius were playing quidditch. In one team there was Harry, Sirius, Fred and George and at the other one was Ron, Ginny, Draco, Bill and Lucius.

''Come on Harry catch the snitch'' Hermione yelled from the grass. Remus and Arthur smiled when Harry nodded and fled with his firebolt towards the snitch.

''Not this time Potter'' Draco yelled from a few meter away from the snitch and followed the golden ball.

''Harry at your left'' Hermione yelled and that moment Harry flew faster and went to catch it when he saw Draco in front of him doing the same. The two men looked at each other and Harry said ''Come on let's do it together. We will have a lot of time at school to beat each other''

Draco nodded and said ''You are right Potter. Together!'' and the two of them caught together the snitch and everyone started to congratulate them! Suddenly they heard Molly and Narcissa calling them for dinner and that was the moment when they saw that the sun had already left the sky. While everyone settled around the table Molly and Narcissa served everyone. While the teens were laughing about something Fred and George had done the adults were talking about the last plan the Order had. Suddenly Remus stopped talking and stood up and went to the door. Hermione and Sirius who were sitting at each side of Remus at the table stood up and followed him first. Hermione touched his shoulder and said ''Remus what is it? What's wrong?''

When Remus didn't respond Sirius spoke ''What do you see Remus?'' Everyone had gathered now behind Remus and most of them walked outside after him. Remus took hold of Hermione's hand and looked inside her eyes. Hermione realized that his eyes had become amber and that meant that the wolf inside Remus was trying to come out. Remus pushed her behind him. ''Remus'' Hermione whispered but she didn't have any answer from him.

Suddenly fire burst around the Burrow and Bellatrix appeared. Everyone took a step back. Bellatrix was followed by Greyback, Dolohov, McNair, Flint and other death eaters.

Hermione felt her blood run cold inside her when she recognized Dolohov. She pulled out her wand and all the others did the same thing.

''Well well well'' Bellatrix said in irony and took a few steps forward.

''Look who is here Bella! Your own family!'' Dolohov said and spat on the ground.

''Why Cissa? Why did you betrayed me? Why did you betrayed your Lord? You are a BLACK!'' Bellatrix yelled

''I am a Malfoy Bella! I have my family!'' Narcissa said and was ready to deflect any spell Bellatrix would send towards her

''You have nothing traitor'' Bellatrix yelled and send the cruciatus curse towards Narcissa but Arthur pulled her out of the way before the curse could hit her. After that the death eaters split and a fight started between Order member and death eaters.

Remus hadn't left Hermione's hand and the two were fighting side by side with Sirius and Harry few meters away. Most of the duels were quite away from the Burrow. Suddenly in front of Hermione and Remus appeared Greyback.

''Hello pup'' Greyback said to Remus and walked towards them

Remus moved in front of Hermione and hide her with his body. ''What do you want Greyback?'' he asked

''Why are you like this pup? I just want to meet your cub! I want to know how she tastes'' Greyback said and licked his lips.

''If you dare lay one finger at her I will kill you Greyback'' Remus said and growled

''How dare you talk to me like that? I am your Alpha'' Greyback said and launched himself to Remus and the two fell to the ground

''REMUS'' Hermione yelled and when she went to take a step towards them she found herself grabbed by someone. She turned around quickly and sighed in relief when she saw Draco. ''Come on we have to help Remus'' Hermione said and went to move but again shewas stopped by Draco ''Draco'' she whispered

''Hermione we can't! Remus has the same strength with Greyback. If we go there they will kill us'' Draco said trying to reason with her.

''NO! We have to help Remus'' Hermione said but before she could move she was thrown to the ground by someone she didn't saw. She looked beside her and saw Draco on the ground too. The two looked in front of them and they saw Lucius standing in front of them with his back turned.

''Father'' Draco said and only then Lucius turned around. He helped first Hermione and then Draco and said ''Are the pair of you okay?''

Hermione nodded and looked at the ground in front of her and there she saw an unconcious death eater. Suddenly she heard a scream. She looked behind her and saw Remus throw Greyback to the ground with a great force. She couldn't wait anymore. She launched herself to him and hugged him around his waist. She felt him stiffen and realized that this was still moony and not Remus. However she didn't remove her arms from around his waist. She felt him turn around and felt herself being held tight by Remus. The one man she could trust with her life. She looked up at his face and said ''I love you Remus!''

Remus felt the wolf return inside his cage in his body and smiled at Hermione when he heard her say she loved him ''I love you too cub!'' Remus said and kissed her head

Suddenly a bang was heard and the two of them were thrown back by an invisible force. Draco and Lucius run to them to see of they were okay.

''What happened'' Hermione asked when Draco helped her up

Draco looked at her ''The Burrow look'' he said and only then Remus and Hermione realized that the bang they heard came from the Burrow which was in fire. Hermione felt tears built in her eyes and looked around to see where the Weasleys were. In the attempt she saw that all the death eaters had left and they had even take Greyback and the unconscious death eater with them. Her eyes fell to Molly who was comforted by Arthur and then at Ginny who was standing alone. She looked at Draco let go of his hand and walked towards Ginny. When she arrived at her friend she took hold of her hand and squeezed it. Hermione saw the tears which were streaming down Ginny's face and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Remus looked at Sirius and walked towards him ''Open the wards at Grimauld Place. We will go there.''

Sirius nodded and said ''You are right! It is the only safe place now'' he then walked to Molly and Arthur and explained what they would do now.

Half an hour later everyone was settled at Grimauld place. The Weasleys had already gone up to their beds with a silent good night.

Hermione and Harry were very sad. The Weasleys were their family and the Burrow their second home. The two were sitting at one of the sofas at the living room. Hermione had her head at Harry's laps and Harry was playing with her hair.

Remus, Sirius and the Malfoys were watching them from the door and when Hermione sighed deeply Remus walked towards them and kneeled in front of them. He put his palm to Hermione's cheek and said ''You okay cub?''

Hermione looked at him and nodded. She then closed her eyes and sighed again. Harry smiled at Remus and looked behind him and saw the Malfoys and Sirius. ''Go to sleep'' Harry said to them ''We will not sleep yet. I don't know if we will sleep at all tonight.'' He added

''But you need sleep Harry and Hermione needs her sleep too.'' Narcissa said and looked at the two

''It's how we work Narcissa.'' Harry said and Narcissa sighed and nodded

''As you wish'' Narcissa said and she and Lucius turned to go their room but stopped when they saw that Draco didn't follow

''Draco'' Lucius said and looked at his son

''Go! I will stay with Hermione and Harry'' Draco told them and went and sat beside Harry on one of the armchairs.

''If you need something come and wake us'' Sirius said and he and Remus followed Narcissa and Lucius after Remus gave Hermione another kiss to her head.

After an hour of no one speaking Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she gad finally fallen asleep. He took a deep breath and looked at Draco. He saw that he was looking at Hermione with love. ''You love her, don't you?'' He asked suddenly in a whisper and startled Draco

Draco looked at Harry and saw that he was asking him like a brother would ask for his sister. ''Is it that obvious?'' Draco asked

Harry chuckled and nodded ''Yeah it is! Draco I love Hermione a lot! She is my sister and I can't see her in pain again. If you ever hurt her I will haunt you down and kill you. I swear'' Harry said and Draco gulped

''Is that a threat or I have your blessing on trying to become Hermione's boyfriend?'' Draco asked and looked at Harry

''Both'' Harry said and smirked

Hermione suddenly sighed deeply. Draco looked at her and then at Harry ''Is she okay?''

''She is fine. The thing is that a lot of things happened very quickly and Hermione is still in pain with her parents and everything and just things are getting harder and harder sometimes'' Harry explained to Draco sincerely while stroking Hermione's hair.

The two men stayed silent for a few moments until Draco broke the silence and said ''I will take care of her Harry if she lets me. I love her''

''I know Draco! And Ron, I and Remus will be there to help the two of you!'' Harry said and patted Draco at his shoulder.

* * *

><p>***So what do you think? Will you please leave some reviews? I just feel safe and good when I have some of them! I can know if the chapter was good or not! Thank you!<p>

LadiePhoenix007 : Thank you so much! I appreciate so much that you give some of your time to write a very beautiful review! Thank you for believing in me!

jellybean1990 : Thank you a lot! I hope you like this chapter as well! And thank you for giving me a review! It means a lot! I will continue this story!

SereniteRose : Thank you so much! An amazing review from you as always! You are great! No this story will have Draco/Hermione pairing! However I have a small story in my laptop which is completed with a Severus/Hermione pairing! Thank you for trusting me!


	5. Chapter 5:Hapiness for a while

*****Hello! I am sorry for the delay but my grandma went to the hospital and I didn't have a lot of energy to post anything... I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Few weeks passed and things got a little better for everyone. No more attacks, more allies for the Order, more death eaters in Azkaban and more calmness in the air. The Order was sitting silently around the table at 12 Grimauld place and were listening to what Dumbledore was telling them about the last death eaters who were imprisoned.<p>

''And I have something else to tell you as well which is going to give us a lot of happiness at least for a while. The aurors imprisoned Peter! Sirius at the end of this day you will be a free man to walk in the streets and do as you love! And from now on you can take Harry under your wing because you are not anymore a wanted criminal'' Dumbledore said and everyone around the table clapped. Harry got up from his chair and hugged Sirius.

''Finally'' Molly exclaimed and everyone nodded

Narcissa stood up and went to her cousin ''I am glad you are free now Sirius!'' Narcissa said and smiled. Sirius smiled too and hugged her. Narcissa was taken aback but hugged him too

''Thank you Cissa'' He said and smiled

''I think it's best if we celebrate this turn of events.'' Fred and George said and everyone agreed

For the most part of the day Molly and Narcissa with Hermione's and Ginny's help made a lot of food and a very big cake for Sirius. For a few hours Grimauld Place was full of people chatting, laughing and dancing. For a few hours the happiness had embraced every heart.

When everyone left the four women were standing at the stairs because they were going to make the men help them clean the place.

When Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Arthur, Fred and George, Bill, Draco and Lucius arrived at the stairs laughing they stopped and looked at the women

''And were exactly do you think you are going gentlemen?'' Narcissa said and raised an eyebrow

''Nowhere my dear. We were searching to find the four of you because we wanted to help you clean this mess.'' Lucius said and every male nodded

''Brilliant! Let's start then!'' Narcissa said and the men groaned and walked towards the kitchen.

Hermione was cleaning the living room with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Bill. Molly was cleaning the kitchen with Arthur, Fred and George and Remus while Narcissa was cleaning the dining room with Lucius, Draco and Sirius.

While Hermione was sweeping she saw Ron from the corner of her eye try to sneak towards the stairs and go to his bedroom. She watched him for a while and when she saw him step to the first stair she smirked and yelled ''Ronald Billius Weasley, where do you think you are going?''

Ron gulped and turned and looked at her with fear in his eyes ''Nowhere Mione'' Every male in the house shook his head and everyone yelled at the same time ''It was nice meeting you Ron'' and after that everyone laughed. After few hours of work the house was clean and everything was back to its place and everyone went to sleep.

The next day Hermione woke up and went downstairs and there she saw Sirius with his head at the table and he was sleeping and Remus sitting in front of him with a cup of coffee in front of him. She walked towards them and said ''Good morning Remus'' and smiled

Remus stood up and kissed her head ''Morning cub! Did you slept well?'' he asked her and gave her a cup of coffee.

''I did. I think that I needed the laugh yesterday! I felt good! Why is he sleeping at the table? Doesn't he have a bed to go?'' She asked and chuckled when Sirius started to snore

''We woke up in the middle of the night and he after an hour or so fell asleep here and I couldn't wake him up so I went to my bed and slept and he stayed here.'' Remus explained and he too chuckled

''Oh Padfoot you are going to be in pain when you wake up'' Hermione said and caressed Sirius hair. ''He is too happy, isn't he?'' she asked Remus without taking her eyes from Sirius.

''He is more than happy. But he is happier for Harry. They can be a proper family now!'' Remus said and looked at Sirius.

''I am happy for both of them.'' Hermione said and looked at Remus ''I am happy that I have you in my life Remus'' she continued

Remus smiled and put his palm to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. ''Thank you Hermione for being in my life but for weeks I want to ask you something. Why did you chose me?'' he asked her

Hermione took a deep breath and looked down. ''That night when my parents died I heard a voice screaming my name. I felt so safe when I heard it. I knew that for some reason I was going to be okay even if the death eaters were there at my house. The first time I woke for only a few seconds I heard the same voice and I felt the same thing. And when I came with Ginny and Molly at the kitchen when you kissed my head I felt again safe. That was the moment I realized that the voice was yours. I felt you near me in a way. I knew that my heart was going to heal. That's why when I saw you raise your hand to become my guardian I chose you, because I knew that with all the others I wouldn't feel the same.'' Hermione explained and a tear fell from her eyes.

Remus listened to her and his heart warmed. He never believed that a person would feel safe with him. He took her in his arms and kiss her head ''Thank you for choosing me cub! I am so happy to be your guardian!'' he said and smiled

''Remus I think that I love you'' Hermione said and kissed his cheek

''I know that I love you cub'' Remus said and kissed her head again

For a while they sat there talking about different things when Sirius started to stir. ''My head is throbbing.'' He muttered and put his palm to his forehead.

''Poor baby'' Hermione smiled and stroked his hair

Sirius looked at her and Remus clearly annoyed that they were at his bedroom but then he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom but at the kitchen. When Hermione touched his hair his muscles started to relax and said ''Oh do that again Mione''

Hermione and Remus chuckled and Remus said ''Coffee pads?''

''Yes, yes please'' Sirius said and put his head at Hermione shoulder while she was stroking his hair. ''You don't know how much I love you now Mione'' He said

Hermione smiled, shook her head and said ''I can think of some things you could do for me Sirius to properly thank me!''

Sirius nodded ''I will do anything for you my savior.'' He said and that moment Harry walked inside the kitchen and started laughing at the sight in front of him. The three turned around and looked at him and Harry said ''What? I think Mione will be a great mother! Look how good she makes Sirius feel. He is just like a little boy in his mother's arms.''

Sirius smiled and looked at Hermione ''Mione do you want to adopt me? I will be a very good boy! I swear!''He said and Hermione and Harry started to laugh.

Because Hermione was sitting on a chair she fell down and hit her bum ''Ow'' she cried and that made the three men to start laughing more. ''Shut it'' she yelled but she even started to smile. That moment Lucius walked inside ''What is going on here? Hermione why are you on the floor?'' he asked and kneeled by Hermione and helped her to stand up. ''Thank you Mr. Malfoy'' she said and gave Remus, Harry and Sirius a glare and sat back at her chair.

''Hermione how many times have I asked you to call me Lucius?'' He asked her and Hermione nodded

''Yes of course Lucius. I just forgot'' Hermione said and Lucius smiled.

After that everyone started to walk inside the kitchen and ate breakfast. After that everyone started to go to their business. Hermione and Remus decided that it would be good to go to the library and relax for a while and Lucius said that he was going to follow them. Few hours later while Hermione, Remus and Lucius were sitting at the library, Sirius, Harry and Draco walked inside. Lucius, Remus and Hermione looked up from the books and saw that Sirius, Harry and Draco who had just walked inside were sweaty.

''What in Merlin's name were the three of you doing?'' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow

Harry smirked and walked towards her ''We were just having some fun Mione. Nothing bad. I swear'' Harry said and with a last step he was in front of her and was looking at her with a mischievous look.

Hermione looked worried and said ''Potter think very good before you act on something. If you try to do what I think you will, you are dead I swear.'' Hermione said and got ready to stand up.

''Why Mione? Don't you want a hug from your best friend?'' Harry asked and moved forwards but Hermione stood up immediately and went and hide behind Remus.

''Stay away from me Potter'' She said and Harry laughed and started to chase her around the library. Finally after few minutes Molly walked inside the library and when Hermione saw her savior run to her. Molly realized immediately what happened and took Hermione out of the library and send Sirius, Harry and Draco to take a shower. After that incident the day passed quickly with calmness and smiles. Everyone thanked Merlin for at least giving them days like those.

* * *

><p><strong>****So what do you thing?<strong>

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much for your amazing review!**

**blondebitchdontgiveashit: Thank you so much! I am not going to give up! I swear!**

**LadiePhoenix007: You are great! Thank you very much! ( no need to be sorry for a late review!**)


	6. Chapter 6:Vista de Nada

*****MERRY Christmas! How are you guys! I missed you! I hope you like the ****chapter!**

* * *

><p>The night of the 31st of August had fallen in London and everyone had gone to bed. Hermione only was sitting at one of the armchairs at the living room at Grimauld Place. It was summer but it was a very cold night and the flames were dancing inside the huge fireplace at the living room. Hermione was staring at them from her place at the armchair. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees. Her thoughts were travelling around the events which had taken place the summer. She hadn't realized that silent tears were falling from her eyes. She sighed deeply. She missed her parents and sometimes when she was laughing she couldn't stop feel guilty. But Remus was right. It wasn't her fault and her mother had said that she had to be strong she had to go on. She heard noise from behind her and turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Draco watching her. ''How long have you been there?'' Hermione asked him and he smiled and walked towards her and sat at the sofa beside her and he too looked at the dancing flames ''Not too long'' he whispered and Hermione nodded.<p>

Neither of them spoke for a while. They didn't know what to say. Both of them had their own thoughts. Suddenly Draco spoke and broke the silence ''You okay?'' he asked

Hermione looked at him and gave him a small smile ''I think so. You?'' she asked

''Yeah'' Draco whispered and Hermione knew that moment that something was wrong with Draco.

''Draco what is it? What's wrong?'' Hermione asked him and went and kneeled in front of him and put her hands to his knees.

Draco looked at her and caressed her cheek. He took a deep breath and looked at her ''Hermione I am scared. I am scared I will lose everyone I love. I am scared I will lose you'' He said and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

''I am not going anywhere Draco. I will never leave.'' She said sincerely and wrapped her arms around him. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head to her shoulder and let his tears to fall. He tightened his arms around her but Hermione didn't mind. She knew that Draco needed as much comfort as he could take.

''It's okay, sh, sh, it's going to be alright, I got you!'' she whispered to him and after few minutes he calmed down and Hermione pulled away. She put her palm to his cheek and caressed it with her thumb ''Better?'' she asked him

''Think so'' Draco answer and let Hermione wipe his tears

''This war has take a lot of things away from us and one of them is our strength I think. I don't know where I was going to be after my parent's death if I hadn't all of you and most of all Remus! You gave me everything I needed to fill the emptiness inside me. I am here for you Draco'' she said and kissed his cheek

''Sometimes I remember a phrase I once read on a book 'Vista de nada' and I can't stop feeling that my life is like that.'' Draco said and looked inside Hermione's eyes

''We can always look forward. Draco you have to live every moment and you have to plan the next one. Don't stop because something came and destroyed one of your dreams. You have the strength to build the dream again. And don't forget that the people who love you are beside you to help you make your dream better and stronger.'' Hermione told him and a tear fell from her eyes. For the first time in a while she felt her strength returning to her and she was grateful.

Draco looked at her with all the love he had inside him for the girl in front of him. He felt safe in her arms. He felt stronger while hearing her voice. He touched her cheek and without a word he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She didn't pull away and instead she kissed him back. When they pulled apart they didn't moved from their places. Hermione was leaning at his body with her elbows at his knees and her palms at his chest while Draco had one of his hands at her cheek and the other one at the back of her head. He leaned his head and touched hers and the two didn't stop looking at each other.

''I need you Hermione. Don't leave me. I beg you'' Draco whispered while looking inside her eyes

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them again and smiled at him ''I am not going anywhere Draco. I will always be here by your side. I swear'' she said and kissed his palm which was at her cheek.

They didn't talk more that night. No words could come out of their mouths. They just sat at the couch with Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's back at Draco's chest until the appearance of the first sunrays of the day at the sky.

Remus and Lucius had woken up at the same time and were walking downstairs to go to the kitchen when Remus saw from the corner of his eyes someone in the living room. He stopped Lucius, put his finger to his mouth and motioned towards the living room. Lucius nodded and the two walked quietly towards the room and what they saw shocked them. Remus smiled and Lucius took a deep breath. The two realized that neither Draco nor Hermione was sleeping but they were lost in their little worlds.

Lucius and Remus walked inside the room and when Hermione heard footsteps she turned her head and saw the two walking towards her and Draco. She smiled at them and shook Draco who looked at Hermione and then at his father and Remus.

Remus kneeled in front of Hermione ''What's wrong cub? Why haven't you slept?'' he asked her and wiped a tear that Hermione didn't know that had left her eyes.

Hermione smiled and put her palm upon Remus palm. ''Just thoughts Remus. Don't worry. I will be fine'' Hermione said and took her eyes from Remus and looked Draco who was sitting beside her.

Draco leaned down and kissed her head and smiled at Hermione. ''I will go upstairs to take a shower and get ready. We are going back to Hogwarts today.'' Draco said and waited for Hermione to answer

''Yeah I remember.'' She said and then looked at Remus. ''Will you come with me at the station?'' She asked with hope in her eyes.

Remus smiled apologetically and said ''I am sorry love but I have some work to attend to.''

Hermione felt sad but tried to hide it and said ''It's okay! I will send you a letter when I will arrive at Hogwarts.'' She stood up and turned to Draco ''I will come with you. I have to change and have a shower too.'' She said and the two walked up the stairs towards their bedrooms.

Few hours later Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had walked with Sirius, Molly and Narcissa inside the platform.

''Be careful and take care of each other'' Molly said and kissed all the young ones.

''Draco don't worry about the Slytherins! Besides you don't have to stay with them!''Narcissa said and smiled

''Don't worry mother I will be fine.'' He said and took hold of Hermione's hand.

''Mione, can I talk to you for a minute?'' Sirius said and Hermione nodded and the two walked few meters away from their friends.

''What is it Sirius?'' Hermione asked and looked at him with a smile

''Look Mione, I know that you are nearly 17 and all but please- ugh how can I tell that now?'' Sirius said and shook his head ''Look just please don't sleep with Draco. I mean- you know what I mean. You only are together for a day and you - I am scared and you know how I feel about you and-''

''Sirius, Sirius-stop-stop! I understand what you are trying to say. Relax! I already had 'the talk' with my mum. Don't worry.'' Hermione said and smiled at him even if she was as red as a tomato.

Sirius sighed in relief and hugged her tight. ''Be careful. You are just like the daughter I never had Mione.'' he said and kissed her head

''I love you Sirius'' Hermione said and kissed his cheek. ''Take care of Moony for me, will you?'' she said and with a finally smirk from Sirius Hermione took hold of Draco's hand and the two boarded the train followed by their friends. They found a compartment and for a while they sat down but suddenly someone opened the compartment and when Hermione looked up from her book to see who was it, she threw her book down and screamed in delight. She stood up and threw herself at Remus opened arms. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked with the biggest smile she could manage.

Remus kissed her head and took hold of her hands. ''I am your new DADA professor.'' He said and Hermione smiled even more if that is possible and hugged him tight again.

''I love you Remus'' she whispered in his ear.

Remus sighed deeply and smiled at the girl for whom he had come to care deeply. ''I love you too my cub'' he said and kissed her head again ''I have to go in the front with the other professors. I will see you all later!'' He said and everyone bid him goodbye and Hermione sat beside Draco again.

Draco leaned down to her and said ''Are you happy?''

''I am Draco. I am'' Hermione said and put her head to his shoulder while Draco wrapped on arm around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>***Tell me what do you think? I love your reviews so please give some minutes and leave a review!<strong>

**LadiePhoenix007: Thnak you so much! As always your reviews make me smile!**

**bL00D pRINC3SS : I am so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**blondebitchdontgiveashit: Thank you! I hope this chapter is good!**

* * *

><p><strong>***Vista de nada=Vew to nothing<strong>


	7. Chapter 7:Draco is attacked

*****I am really sorry again for the delay! My studies are getting harder and harder and I don't have much time. I am sorry.**

* * *

><p>The weeks after everyone went back to Hogwarts passed quickly and without any problems. This year Dumbledore had set few new rules. One of them was that the prefects would share a common room like the head students. Gryffindor and Slytherin would be sharing one common room at one of the right towers while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would be at one of the left towers. This new rule was made because Draco would be in great danger if he stayed at the Slytherin common room. However one of his best mates Blaise Zabini had stayed by his side. Blaise was against all those prejudices. The same went with Theodore Nott and Adrian Pucey. Even if their fathers were the best death eaters they didn't want to be a part of that team. Those three stayed with Draco even if some of the other Slytherins were sending daggers towards them. Due to the prefects sharing a common room, Hermione, Draco, Ron and Blaise were staying together.<p>

One day at the end of September Draco was sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace and was looking the dancing flames. Blaise was at they Slytherin common room with Theo and Adrian while Ron was at the quidditch pitch with the Gryffindor team. Hermione had mentioned that she would be visiting Remus to have a chat with him. He took the book from the table in front of him and started to read.

While Draco was at the prefects common room, Hermione had knocked at the door and was waiting for Remus to open it. She smiled when he opened the door and came face to face with her. ''Hey Remus'' she said and hugged him. She had missed him. Yes she was seeing him at their lessons but for two weeks they hadn't spoke like they used to.

Remus gave her his best smile and a kiss to her head ''Hey cub! I missed you!'' he said and the two walked inside. ''Want something to drink?'' He asked her when she sat at the sofa.

''Tea would be great! Thank you!''Hermione said and Remus nodded and went to make the tea.

Once he returned he sat beside her and gave her the cup of tea. ''How have you been Mia?'' he asked her and took a sip of his tea.

Hermione copied his movement and said ''Things are okay here. For some reason I just feel safe here and with you here I can cope better!'' She smiled and Remus chuckled

''I am always here for you cub! You know that don't you?'' He asked her and took hold of her hand

''I do Remus! Don't worry!'' Hermione said and he smiled. For few minutes they stayed in silence but Hermione asked ''What plans do you have for tonight?

Remus chuckled ''You wouldn't believe me'' he said and put his cup at the table.

Hermione looked at him ''Okay now I am more curious'' she said and smiled

''Albus gave me his permission to invite some friends here.'' Remus said and looked at Hermione

''Oh right! Harry would love to see Padfoot!''Hermione said and Remus nodded

''Yeah but Padfoot won't be the only one here.'' Remus said and looked at Hermione

''What do you mean? Who else will be here tonight?'' she asked clearly not understanding who the other were.

''Severus and Lucius will be here as well tonight.'' Remus said when Hermione went to take a sip from her tea. She started to cough and Remus patted her back ''You alright Mione?'' he asked her with worry

Hermione coughed few more times, put the cup to the table and looked at him without talking. Suddenly she started to laugh and Remus joined her. When both of them calmed down Hermione said ''I just can't imagine Padfoot sitting here and chatting like old friends with Snape and Lucius.''

''Neither can I but what can I say? People can change!'' he said and smiled

''People can change but Sirius is the exception to the rule.'' Hermione said and smiled again

The same time on another part of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room after their quidditch practice. Harry and Ron stayed to the common room while Ginny went to her dorm.

''I was thinking about all those changes we faced this summer.'' Harry said and looked at Ron who was making the chess board.

Ron looked at him with his full attention ''What about it?'' he asked and put the last piece to the board and because he had the white pieces he made the first move.

''I just think all the time- I mean for 5 years we were enemies with the Malfoys but know we are friends. And sometimes I think that I am going to wake up from a dream.'' Harry explained and made his move.

''Yeah, you could say that all this is a little strange. But really we are in the middle of one of the worst battles. Others becomes traitors and others becomes allies. That's what dad always said. You can't trust a lot of people in a battle.'' Ron said and Harry nodded

''Yeah I know. It is just feel so- all this –it feels so weird. I mean the three of us, we were fighting Voldemort from our first year here and still it feels like we are hundreds of steps behind him. I just don't know what to think anymore really.'' Harry said and took a deep breath

''Oh mate, you know that Hermione is for the big thoughts. We are going to destroy our minds if we think too much.'' Ron said and to his luck Harry started to laugh and he too joined after few minutes.

When they calmed down Harry said ''Yeah you are right Ron. My head has already started to hurt from the thoughts.''

After a while Ron stood up and yelled ''Checkmate'' Harry groaned and Ron laughed again.

All the while Remus and Hermione were sitting and chatting about random things. Suddenly the fire at the fireplace turned green and one after one Severus, Lucius and Sirius walked inside the room.

When Hermione saw Sirius she stood up and he opened his arms and she walked inside them. ''Hey love! I missed you!'' he said and kissed her head

She hugged him a little tighter and said ''I missed you too pads!'' She then turned around and walked to Lucius and kissed his cheek''Good afternoon Lucius! How are you?'' she asked him and he smiled

''I am better my dear! How are you?'' He said and touched her cheek

''A lot better!'' she said

''Great can we sit now?'' Sirius said and took Hermione's hand and the two sat at the sofa beside Remus.

''Sirius this is a men's night. I will see you some other time. You can come and visit us whenever you want at the Prefects room.'' Hermione said trying to get free from his arms

''Nonsense! Just stay for awhile! I just want to know how all of you are!''Sirius said and smiled

''I would like to hear how are things going here as well! Draco doesn't like to send letters at home and that means that both Narcissa and I don't know how our son is!''

''Alright, alright!'' Hermione said and they smiled

''Great'' Sirius said ''Tell me how are your studies? Do you study very hard? Are your professors good with you?'' Sirius asked and glared at Severus.

Severus glared back and said ''I am good to those who deserve it Black and Hermione is one of those who do.''

Sirius shook his head and said ''What do you mean by that Snape?''

''Nothing Black'' Severus said with the same irony Sirius used

''Oh don't start now! Please!'' Hermione said and touched Sirius arm.

''Fine'' The two of them said and stopped glaring at each other.

''Mione tell me! How are things with the Slytherins and Draco?'' Lucius asked Hermione

''I don't really know! Most of them are just staying away from everything! Other send glares at his way and others have stayed by his side. I really don't know. However Draco is watching his every step. No one can trust easily the Slytherins. No offence!'' Hermione said and watched Lucius and Severus

''None taken'' The two Slytherins said and nodded

''I should have know that something like this would have happened'' Lucius said and looked down

''Lucius you did what you thought best for your family and you were right. Things like that always happen.'' Remus said trying to make his friend realize that everything he did was for the happiness of his family.

''Thank you Remus'' Lucius said and for a while they talked about things for the Order.

Hermione suddenly yawned and Sirius looked at her ''Someone is sleepy.'' He said and Hermione nodded ''Yeah I am. I will head back to my dorm. Good night everyone'' She said and stood up.

''Give me a minute'' Remus said and followed Hermione to the door. He hugged her and gave her, a kiss to her head ''Good night cub!'' he said and Hermione hugged him back ''Night Remus'' she said and left.

At the prefects sommon room Draco had nearly fallen asleep when suddenly someone knocked at the door. Draco stood up and went to open the door. However before he could say something he fell to the floor unconscious.

When Hermione walked towards the Prefect's tower she was shocked to find that the door to the common room was opened. She walked inside and saw that it was dark ''Draco'' she called. She pulled her wand out and said ''Lumos'' and immediately the whole common room lit. She looked around and her eyes fell on something which was on the floor. She walked towards it and gasped when she saw what was it there ''DRACO'' She cried out and fell to her knees beside his bloody and unconscious body. Beside him it was a note. With shaking hands Hermione took and started to read it 'That is what he really deserved for betraying his Master and loving a mudblood!'

Hermione started to sob again and started to shake Draco ''Drake wake up, please, please wake up. Don't do this to me. Please Draco, open your eyes. DRACO!''

That moment Blaise, Theo and Adrian run inside the common room and Adrian kneeled beside Hermione and tried to find a pulse. When he found one he said ''Come on he is alive. He has a faint pulse. We have to take him to Madam Pomfrey.'' Theo run towards them and with Adrian they took Draco to their arms and started to walk as quickly as possible to the Hospital Wing. Blaise helped a shaking and bloody Hermione up and the followed their friends to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>***Please, leave some reviews! I want to know what you think. I am not going to post any more chapters If I don't have at least 5 reviews... ***<strong>

**LadiePhoenix007 : Thank you so much! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Guest: I hope you like the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8:Two Weeks Later

*****I didn't have at least 5 reviews but okay. I guess that people don't like my story.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed after Draco was attacked. And they were all weeks of worry, sadness and pain. Aurors had moved in the school and were trying to find who had attacked Draco and of course why. Narcissa and Lucius had been called to talk with the aurors for the reason why Draco was attacked. Both Lucius and Narcissa thought that he was attacked because they had changed their beliefs and had gone to the Order for help and that was exactly what they said to the aurors. The medi wizards who had come from St. Mungos to see what had happened after they were called had said that Draco was under multiples cruciatus curse for at least five minutes and that he had few broken bones due to some kicks someone had given him. His condition was very serious. That day after the attack the healers were working on Draco for at least six hours. Draco started to breathe without some help after three days. However he wasn't very strong and even after two weeks he hadn't show signs of waking up.<p>

Lucius and Narcissa were given a guest room to stay at Hogwarts while their son was inside the Hospital. For the first few days Narcissa had taken a chair and was sitting at the other side of her son and was holding his hand. But after few days it was too much for her. Both she and Lucius were staying for a few hours by their son's bed and then they were returning to their rooms. Of course they couldn't sleep but they couldn't face the people inside the castle except from a select few. To every face they could see those who were the causes of their son's condition. Even at Hogwarts with an attack as big as Draco's the atmosphere was calm. Nobody yelled with their friends, nor laughed as before. Everyone tried to be calm, each with its own way, as if they wanted to sympathize with Draco's family.

Hermione hadn't left his side. She wasn't going to her classes and she didn't even return to her dorm for the night. She was only eating small meals because Remus had blackmailed her that if she didn't eat he would forbidden her to return to the Hospital Wing and stay beside Draco. Her sleep was very little and she was very tired but she didn't give up. She didn't want to leave Draco. She wanted to be by his side. Even when Narcissa had asked her to go and sleep for a while she just shook her head and stayed at her place beside Draco. She didn't even spoke to the people around her except from a few words.

Hermione was sitting by Draco's side. She was holding his hand and had touched his cheek with her free hand. She was stroking his cheek with her thumb and a silent tear fell from her eyes. She kissed the back of his hand and sniffed. It was like that for over two weeks now, she thought. Her caressing his cheek and him laying unconscious in this damn hospital bed. Why couldn't he wake? Why couldn't he be more careful? She took a deep breath and touched her cheek to the back of his hand. ''Please Draco, please wake up. I need you!'' She whispered and silent tears fell once again from her eyes. If I ever find who did this to you Draco, I will kill them, she thought again. She looked outside of the window at the Hospital Wing. The night had fallen and only the stars were shining bright at the sky. She closed her eyes. Her thoughts run at her memories with Draco. She thought how she met him, how he talked to her and how she talked to him. And then her memories drifted of to the present were she and Draco were together and they were very happy. Again tears built to her eyes. Suddenly however her thoughts were interrupted by a movement under her hand. She looked at Draco and widened her eyes ''Draco'' she asked but she didn't had an answer. ''Draco come on love. Open your eyes.'' She said to him but in her horror his breath had slowed down and now he was breathing with difficulty. ''DRACO'' She yelled and shook him

''MADAM POMFREY! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE!'' She cried out. She had started to sob the moment few healers, Madam Pomfrey, Remus and Lucius run inside.

''What is going on?'' Madam Pomfrey asked and she and the healers gathered around Draco's bed and started to examine him. Remus rushed forward and took in his arms Hermione who was shaking from sobbing and she couldn't stand without help.

''It's okay cub, it's okay! He will be okay! Don't worry!'' Remus said and kissed her head trying to calm her down. She wasn't breathing properly.

Hermione put her head to his chest and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

''What is happening? What happened to my son?'' Lucius yelled but no one answered. ''Why don't you say something?'' he asked in a pleading tone

The healers and Madam Pomfrey turned around and looked at the three.

One of the healers looked at them, took a deep breath and said ''Mr. Malfoy had something like a heart attack due to the multiple cruciatus curse. As you all know very well his condition is very serious and right now we are afraid that we don't know if or when Mr. Malfoy will wake up. We are really sorry. All this condition is affecting his memories I am afraid. It is possible that he will forget everything that happened at least 4 weeks before his attack.' He finished and Lucius closed his eyes and breathed deep

''Draco'' Hermione whispered and walked towards him with shaking legs. When she arrived at his bedside a sob left from her and her knees gave up. She put her hands at the bed and her head upon her hands and started to cry beside the one she loved.

Remus walked to her and touched her shoulder ''Please leave'' Hermione said and Remus nodded, kissed her head and left from the Hospital Wing followed by the healers and Madam Pomfrey.

Lucius stayed for awhile without talking at all. When he was ready to leave he kissed Draco to his head and gave a squeeze to Hermione's shoulder and left.

Remus as promised had gone to the Prefects room to meet with Draco's and Hermione's friends. He knocked the door and waited for a few minutes and then Ron opened the door and he walked inside. There he saw Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Theo, Adrian sitting around the living room. Ron went and sat beside Harry and then the fire at the fireplace turned green and Sirius walked inside the room. ''Hello everyone'' he said and went and stood by Remus. ''How are things with Draco?'' Sirius asked when he saw at everyone's looks that it was the question they wanted to ask.

''Until tonight everything was stable'' He said and everyone looked curious and worried

''What do you mean until tonight?'' Blaise asked clearly very worried for his friend.

''Tonight Draco had something like a heart attack because of the cruciatus curse.'' Remus said and gasps were heard all around the room.

''It's more to that, isn't it?'' Ginny asked and Remus nodded

''There is a very big change that Draco will lose every memory of him and Hermione. Like those two never happened!'' He said and silence fell upon all of them.

Ginny felt tears built in her eyes. Harry wrapped an arm around her and let her cry on his shoulder. She looked at Remus and said ''Mione'' Remus didn't talk. Instead he turned around and went to the kitchen. When he went back to the living room he had a glass of firewhisky in his hands.

Ginny sniffed and stood up. ''Where are you going?'' Harry asked her and Ginny looked at him

''Hermione needs me'' she said and wiped her tears.

''Ginny, she wanted to stay alone with Draco'' Remus said to her and shook his head ''I don't think it's good to go there now.'' He finished and took a sip from his firewhisky

Ginny turned to him and said ''She can't handle it Remus. I know her. She is destroyed. Everything happened so quickly. She needs me'' she looked at him for one last time and left the common room and walked towards the Hospital Wing.

''I think it's best if you all go back to sleep. We can't do anything. '' Sirius said and everyone left from the common room except Ron and Blaise who were staying there.

Sirius and Remus walked towards Remus chambers and from there Sirius returned to Grimauld place.

* * *

><p><strong>***So what do you think? I want at least 3 reviews to update the new chapter. Until next time! :)<strong>

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you so much for your review! Hope you like this new chapter! :)**

**Guest: Thanks! I hope this chapter is good! :)**

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much for your review! I hope you like the chapter! I will continue posting if you contiue giving me reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9:No Memory

*****Sorry again for the delay! I promise I will be better from now on!**

* * *

><p>One day, while Hermione was sitting at Draco's beside at the Hospital Wing with Narcissa and Lucius they saw Draco move his fingers. Lucius left quickly and called the healers and Madam Pomfrey. When they arrived, once again they circled Draco's bed and started to examine him. When they finished they turned around to the three and Madam Pomfrey said ''He is starting to wake up'' Upon hearing those words Hermione and Narcissa gasped in surprise and immediately went to his side. However Madam Pomfrey took hold of Hermione's hand and stopped before reaching Draco. Hermione looked at her and said ''What are you doing?''<p>

Madam Pomfrey looked down ashamed but then said ''My dear, we don't know if he remembers you. If he doesn't remember, it will be very strange for him to see you at his bed worried about him.''

Hermione looked with eyes wide open at Madam Pomfrey and nodded. ''Okay'' She said and took few steps back. She was looking at her feet. She couldn't look anywhere else. Suddenly Severus walked inside the room. Madam Pomfrey walked to his side and said ''Draco has started to wake up.''

Severus smiled at her and looked around. He saw Hermione in a corner looking down. He looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked ''Why isn't Miss Granger at his side?''

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath and said ''I asked her to stay away. The possibilities of Draco remembering their relationship are minimal right now.'' She looked down and sighed

''Poppy, do me a favor and call Lupin. He has to be here for her. I am going to her now'' Severus said and walked at Hermione. He put his hand to her shoulder and Hermione looked at him. He wasn't shocked when he found tears streaming down her face. He didn't spoke just nodded and Hermione looked back down. Suddenly they heard a groan and both of them looked at the bed where Draco was resting.

''Draco'' Narcissa whispered and touched her son's cheeks

Draco tried to open his eyes again and again but it's time the light hurt him. Finally he opened them and saw immediately Narcissa's face. ''Mother'' He whispered

''Oh Draco'' Narcissa cried and hugged her son tight. ''We thought we were going to lose you'' she said ad tears fell from her eyes.

''It's okay mother'' Draco said and patted her back

''How are you feeling son?'' Lucius asked and put his hand at Draco's shoulder

''A little dizzy actually.'' Draco said and Lucius looked at the healers

The healers walked towards the bed and started to cast spells to examine Draco. When they finished the older from all of them said ''He is fine. He is just dizzy because he was sleeping for so many days. What do you remember Mr. Malfoy?'' He asked

''Nothing actually. I mean I don't remember something from the attack.'' Draco said feeling better now after the potion he drunk.

''It is expected'' The healer said

Narcissa walked to her son and patted his hand. ''Is there someone you would like to see Draco?'' she asked silently

''No why would I want to see someone? I presume that Blaise, Adrian and Theo will come later. Other than the three of them I don't care for anyone else.'' Draco said and Hermione gasped.

Draco looked at her and with question in his eyes he said ''What are you doing here Granger? Don't tell me you are worried about me''

Hermione took a deep breath and fresh tears fell from her eyes ''Draco you can't- you can't tell me that-that you don't remember me'' She said between sobs

''Remember you Granger? Of course I remember you. I called you Granger'' Draco said and Hermione felt herself losing the earth from her feet. She felt someone take hold of her and then she accepted the darkness like an old friend.

When she woke up she looked around her and saw Remus sitting beside her at the bed and holding her hand. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened when suddenly every memory before she fainted came rushing back to her. She stopped a sob from escaping from her throat and tried to stop the tears from leaving her eyes but she couldn't. ''Remus'' she called

''Hermione'' he said and stood up and hugged her ''How are you feeling?'' he asked her frantic

''He doesn't remember me Remus. I lost him, I lost him'' She said and broke down into tears and Remus took her in his arms and rocked her.

''Hush my cub. You will be fine. It will be fine. Hush, I have you.'' He said to her and stroked her hair while trying to calm her down. When he succeed Madam Pomfrey walked inside and went towards them.

''I am so sorry my dear. Give it some time. He will remember you.'' Madam Pomfrey said and patted her back. Hermione didn't talk.

Remus looked at her and then said ''Poppy, when can she leave?''

''You can leave whenever she feels okay to go. She just needs a lot of rest right now.'' She said and left.

Remus looked at Hermione and before he could say something Hermione spoke ''I can't stay here anymore. Take me away from here'' Tears fell from her eyes again

Remus nodded and helped her. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up to his arms and they used the floo to go to Remus chambers. When they arrived he put her down to the bigger couch and lit the fire. The room immediately warmed.

''I am going to make some hot chocolate.'' Remus said and Hermione nodded. When he returned he handed her the hot chocolate and the two sat in silent. Hermione didn't stop even for a minute the tears streaming down her face. She didn't care.

Remus looked at her crying and he knew that he couldn't do something. Suddenly the clock at Remus wall saying that dinner at the Great hall was served rang.

Hermione looked at Remus and said. ''Go Remus! I need to stay alone for a while''

Remus touched her cheek and with his thumb he whipped her tears.'' Are you sure cub? I can always ask the elves to serve us some dinner here.'' Remus said worried about her

''I am not hungry and no I want to stay alone for a while. I will eat something tomorrow. Don't worry about me.'' Hermione said and gave him a small sad smile.

Remus kissed her head and stood up and left from his chambers and went to the Great Hall. When Hermione realized that she was finally alone she started to sob and she fell to the couch. Her thoughts were running around the moments she had with Draco. She fell asleep minutes later exhausted and broken.

Remus arrived at the Great Hall and sat beside Severus.

''How is she?'' Severus asked him when he was finally seated

''Broken Severus. I can't do anything to help her. Fate is playing a very hard game against her. She is losing everyone she loves. First she lost her parents and now Draco. And I can't do anything to help her.'' Remus said and sighed deeply

''It's not your fault Remus. You are there for her. When she will need you, you will be there to help her. I know you will'' Severus said softly. He was surprised by the tone of his voice but shook his head

Remus was surprised as well but he didn't say anything. ''Thank you Severus'' He said and smiled

Severus nodded and said ''Tell to her friends what happened and I will tell what happened to Draco's friends.''

Remus nodded and stood up. He walked down to the great hall and put his hand to Harry's shoulder. ''Come outside'' he said to Harry, Ron and Ginny. The three stood up and followed him outside.

''What happened Remus?'' Harry asked worried

Remus took a deep breath ''Draco woke up but-'' he stopped. He couldn't say it but he had to

''But what?'' Ron asked worried for Hermione. He knew that his best friend would be very hurt if something happened to Draco.

''He can't remember Hermione. That part of his life is blank. He can't remember that the two of them were together.'' Remus finished and Ginny gasped and tears fell from her eyes

''Where is she Remus?'' Harry asked. He had to see for himself the state Hermione was in. He couldn't leave her alone

''At my chambers. She said that she wanted to be alone.'' Remus said and looked at Ginny who was crying.

''You can't ask us to leave our best friend alone Remus.'' Ron said and looked at him

''I know that you want to see her so come with me.'' Remus said and the four walked back to Remus chambers.

At the same time Blaise, Theo and Adrian were learning the news from Severus.

''How is Draco now?'' Theo asked

''He is fine. He will probably leave the Hospital Wing in a few days.'' Severus answered

''And Hermione? How is she?'' Blaise asked Severus

Severus looked down and said ''Hurt and Broken. She is at Lupin's chambers.''

''Great'' Adrian said and silence fell upon the four.

''Return to your dorms. You can go see Draco tomorrow'' Severus said and when the boys nodded he left.

Remus opened the door to his chambers and the four walked inside. When they arrived at the living room, they saw Hermione at the couch sleeping. Ginny rushed to her side and kneeled in front of the couch and touched her friend's cheek.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked inside Ginny's eyes ''I lost him Ginny'' she said and her voice was shaken

''Hush love we are here for you. You are not alone. Everything will be okay soon.'' Ginny said and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Harry and Ron kneeled beside Ginny and Harry put his hand at Hermione's knees while Ron stroked her hair. He leaned down and kissed her head ''We are not leaving you Hermione.'' he said and smiled lovingly at her

''We are here Mione'' Harry said and he too smiled and took her hand and kissed the back

''We love you Mione. We will never leave you alone love'' Ginny said and Hermione nodded and closed her eyes again while her friends and Remus sat with her ready to take care of her when she need it.

* * *

><p><strong>***So tell me how is this chapter? I am waiting for your reviews! I need at least <span>4<span> reviews and I will post the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10:Lost

*****I was going to update yesterday but I am sick and yesterday I couldn't even move my head from the headache so I am sorry. Let's go to the sotry now!**

* * *

><p>''Why are you all the time asking me about Granger?'' Draco snapped at his family and friends. He was so tired of be asked if he remember anything new about the summer.<p>

''We were just asking Draco. No need to be rude'' Lucius said and Draco glared at him

''Well I am very tired of listening about Granger. I may became a friend of the Order but that doesn't mean I have to be friends with Granger as well.'' Draco said and stood up and when he was ready to walk past the door of the common room, Hermione walked inside and fell on him. Draco glared and said ''Watch where you are going Granger'' He left before someone could say something.

Narcissa stood up and went to Hermione. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl and said ''You will see. Everything will be okay''

Hermione looked at her and said ''Nothing is going to be okay Narcissa. I lost him and with him I lost a part of myself.'' She went to her bedroom and locked the door.

Later that evening, when Hermione walked out of her room, to go the Great Hall for dinner, she saw that everyone had left from the common room. She sighed in relief and walked out from the common room and followed the way down towards the Great Hall. However she was suddenly frozen in her spot when she saw in one of the walls Draco kissing one girl from Slytherin. She put her hand to her mouth and the tears started to stream down her cheek. She started to shake and she felt dizzy. She turned around but fell on a wall. However before she could hit the floor she felt strong arms wrap around her and secure her on a body. She looked up and saw Professor Snape there looking at her with calmness and worry. He put her behind him and said with clear voice. ''20 points from Slytherin for kissing in the corridors Malfoy and Greengrass.'' He said and the Draco and Astoria left quickly. After that Severus turned around and saw Hermione still shaking with tears in her eyes. ''Come now Miss Granger, let's go to the Great Hall.'' He said and tried to smile

''I am sorry but- I- I want to return to my room if that's not a problem.'' Hermione said and looked down

''Very well, let me accompany you until you arrive at the prefects common room'' Severus said and looked at her

''There is no need professor. It's not that far. I will be fine. Thank you very much sir'' Hermione said and left quickly.

Severus took a deep breath and walked towards the Great Hall. He walked inside and went to the Gryffindor table quickly. He found the redhead he wanted and said ''Miss Weasley may I talk to you for a minute''

Ginny looked at him and the look in his eyes told her that it had to do with Hermione. ''Of course professor'' she said and followed him out of the Great Hall.

''I suggest you to go to your friend. Miss Granger needs you. She was in front of a very bad scene few minute ago.'' Severus said and looked at her

''Thank you professor'' she said and run to the prefects common room.

After Ginny left Severus went and sat between Lucius and Remus ''Good evening'' he said

''Severus why did you wanted Ginny? And why Ginny is not here?'' Remus asked while fear filled his innerself for the answer.

''Miss Weasley was needed at the prefects common room. Miss Granger just saw your son Lucius kissing with Miss Greengrass.'' Severus said and Remus and Lucius widened their eyes.

''What? I am going to kill him'' Remus said and glared at Draco who didn't saw him thought.

''Why would Draco, do something like this?'' Lucius asked but no one answered him.

When Ginny arrive at the prefects common room she said the password and run to Hermione's room. She opened the door and found Hermione upon her bed crying. She run to her and started to caress her hair ''Hush Hermione. He doesn't know what he is doing. It's just a rain it's going to pass. I swear'' Ginny said and whipped few tears that had fallen from her eyes

Hermione looked at her and said ''Ginny I am so broken. I just want to forget everything. It pains me so much. It's killing me''

Ginny looked at her and whipped her tears ''I know sweetheart! But you are not alone. I am here to help you. We will be strong together'' She said and hugged Hermione

Hermione hugged her back and said ''Thank you Ginny for being with me on my every step. I love you!'' The two girls fell asleep together that night. Even if someone saw them it wouldn't do them an impression. After her first year at Hogwarts Ginny always had nightmares and Hermione could always help her and their families knew that.

The next morning Hermione and Ginny went down to breakfast together. Soon they were joined by the other Gryffindors and by Harry and Ron. After Hermione and Ginny explained to Harry and Ron what had happened they started to eat. Suddenly Draco walked inside the Great Hall the same moment Hermione looked at the door. The two locked eyes but few seconds later Draco took few steps behind and turned around and left quickly. Hermione looked down at the table and sighed deeply. Ginny who had seen everything put a hand to Hermione's shoulder and stroked it. Hermione looked at her and gave her a small smile.

Later that day while everyone was at Hogsmead, Hermione and Ginny went to a bookstore searching for new books. A young man around 20 went to Hermione and helped her catch a book which she couldn't catch. When he gave it to her he said ''Here'' and smiled

Hermione looked at him and smiled as well ''Thank you'' she said

''I am Leonardo! Leonardo Krum'' He said and bowed

''Krum'' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow ''I didn't know that Victor had a brother'' she said

''Well actually, we are not brothers. He is my closest cousin'' Hermione heard from behind her and turned around.

''Victor'' Hermione yelled happily and run to him. Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and swirled her in the air.

''Hello my little bookworm'' Victor said and kissed her head

''I missed you! What are you doing here?'' She asked and after days she smiled

''Victor'' Ginny said and went to the three.

''Hello Ginny'' He said and smiled. He turned to Leonardo and said ''This is my cousin Leonardo''

Ginny smiled and said ''Pleasure''

''I love the color of your hair'' Leonardo said and Ginny chuckled and thanked him.

''So are you going to answer me?'' Hermione asked and crossed her arms

''Didn't Dumbledore told you anything?'' Victor asked and Leonardo nodded

''No! What's wrong?'' Hermione asked and Victor smirked

''From now on Leo and I are your professors'' He said and Hermione hugged him

''I am so happy!'' Hermione said and smiled

''Congratulations'' Ginny said and she too smiled

''Thanks girls'' Leonardo said and smile too

''What do you say? Are you coming with us for a butterbeer? Harry and Ron are waiting for Ginny and myself and I am sure that they are going to be happy to see you again.'' Hermione said and touched Victor's arm.

''I am in. What about you cousin?'' Victor asked

''I am in as well. Let's go!'' Leonardo said and after Hermione and Ginny paid for their supplies the four went to the Three Broomsticks.

All the while Draco, who was standing near a bookshelf at the other end of the bookstore, was watching the scene in front of him. He was feeling furious and hurt but he didn't know why. It was like his heart was breaking into million pieces. He felt a hand to his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. When he saw Blaise he said ''What do you want?

''I thought that you didn't care for Granger.'' He said and smirked

''I don't. I just don't know why I feel like I am hurt.'' Draco explained and Blaise didn't say anything. Instead they left from the bookstore and went to search for Theo and Adrian who were at the quidditch market.

Later that night while everyone had returned for Hogsmead and they were eating at the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up and everyone looked at him ''Good evening to all of you. I am sorry that I have interrupted your dinner however I have to inform you of some changes in our staff members. Because Madam Hooch can't control all of you and the quidditch matches as well, we have asked from two of the best quidditch players in the world to help her. That means that you have to welcome with open arms Mr. Victor Krum and Mr. Leonardo Krum'' Dumbledore said and the huge doors at the Great Hall opened and the two men walked inside. Hermione and Ginny stood up and started to clap loudly and soon they were followed by all the students inside the Great Hall except from some. When the two arrived at the Head Table they turned around and bowed and then went to their places at the head table.

* * *

><p><strong>***So what do you think? Were you waiting something like this? Leave a review please!<strong>

**Until next time!**

**LadiePhoenix007:Thank you again for the review!**

**SereniteRose : You are great! Thank you so much!**

**I love power rangers7135: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Guest:Thank you very much!**


End file.
